Mario
Mario & Luigi: Brain-Washed: starting Sonic The Hedgehog is a'' Mario & Sonic ''game for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. It marks the first appearance of an evil twin of Sonic called Cinos. Story When Dr. Eggman was creating another Hedgehog called Cinos, an evil clone of Sonic, with red fur, blue shoes, black gloves and socks, yellow eyes, and silver buckles, Metal Sonic helped him to trace the body of Sonic. Dr. Eggman also teamed up with Mario's enemy Bowser to create a golden watch, which can hypothize/brainwash anyone. After completing Cinos Dr. Eggman absorbs Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Chesse, Rouge, Espio, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Vector and Charmy to his Lab, with Bowser stealing all the Power Stars and Grand Stars from Starship Mario with the help of Bowser Jr. After kidnapping Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, stealing Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's bananas and Wario and Waluigi's money Dr. Eggman calls Cinos to take hold of them, then brainwashes Sonic and his friends. After being brainwashed, Sonic, Shadow and Silver each get a dark form after draining the Chaos Emeralds' power completly (leaving the Emeralds black and useless) Knuckles, Espio and Vector each obtain an outfit similar when Knuckles was an Enerjak, Amy, Charmy and Cream & Chesse turn into loose resemblances to Rouge the Bat, wearing her outfit and makeup, while their hair is much longer, and Tails, Blaze and Rouge's eyes turn from their normal color to red. After noticing this, Mario and Luigi, along with Peach, Dasiy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Toad and Toadette head to Bowser and Dr. Eggman's lab for revenge. Characters Unlockable Characters Sonic the Hedgehog: After the player defeats Evil Sonic, Sonic will be saved. The player controls his by avoiding enemies and reaching the goal. Miles "Tails" Prower: After the player defeats Evil Tails, Tails will become playable. Tails rides on his plane, shooting the enemies that were trying to get in his way. Knuckles the Echidna: After the player defeats Evil Knuckles, Knuckles will be unlocked. Knuckles rolls in a Glass Sphere, avoiding Dr. Eggman's traps. Amy Rose: After the player defeats Evil Amy, Amy will be rescued. Amy can use her hammer to hit her enemies with it. Cream, Villains Bowser & Dr. Eggman: The main villains in the game. They brainwash Sonic and his friends and create Cinos to destroy Mario & Co. They are the eighth, ninth and final bosses in the game. Cinos the Hedgehog: Sonic's evil counterpart, with red fur. He was created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Mario & Co. He is the forth boss of the game after Mario & Co defeat their brainwashed friends. He first appears in this game. Bowser Jr & Metal Sonic: They can be seen helping Bowser & Dr. Eggman creating Cinos. Bosses Evil Knuckles, Espio and Vector (after being brainwashed): The first boss in the game. Knuckles, Espio and Vector fight Mario & Luigi by shooting ancient rays on them and carries a shield. Mario & Luigi also uses projectiles too while he is riding on a Pegasus. They can be only shoot when they are touched by bombs at their backs. After being shoot three times, Knuckles, Espio and Vector will be defeated and reformed. Evil Amy, Charmy and Cream & Chesse (after being brainwashed): The second boss in the game. Amy, Charmy and Cream & Chesse fight Peach & Dasiy by throwing fake jewels on them while flying in their Rouge the Bat outfits. They can be only hit when they are tired, resting on the ground. After being hit three times, Amy, Charmy and Cream & Chesse will be no longer on Bowser & Dr. Eggman's side. Evil Tails, Blaze and Rouge (after being brainwashed): The third boss of the game. Tails, Blaze and Rouge is the hardest brainwashed boss. They ride in a electric-covered battleship, shooting missles and lauching a laser beam to Yoshi & Birdo. Yoshi & Birdo ride a jetpack to fight them. They can only be hit when their machine is not covered by electricity. After defeating them three times, Tails, Blaze and Rouge will be on the good side again. Cinos the Hedgehog: The forth boss in the game. Cinos fights Toad & Toadette by copying their poses. To defeat Cinos, Toad & Toadette must stand on an unactivated spike trap, while it is activated in Cinos' side. After getting spiked five times, Cinos will be defeated. Evil Sonic, Shadow and Silver (after being brainwashed): The firth and fifth boss in the game. Sonic, Shadow and Silver fight Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong by using their Dark Forms. Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong can only hit them when they are in their normal forms. After defeating them three times, Sonic, Shadow and Silver will be heroes once more. Bowser Jr: The sixth boss in the game. Bowser Jr fights Wario & Waluigi in his clown car and throws fire balls from his mouth. Bowser Jr can only be hit when he's done throwing fireballs. After getting hit five times, Bowser Jr will be defeated. Metal Sonic: The seventh boss in the game. Metal Sonic attacks Yoshi & Birdo with his boost and force field. Metal Sonic is hitable after he attacks. Hitting him five times will defeat the robot hedgehog. Bowser: Bowser appears as a boss in Worlds 8 and 10. In World 8, he attacks Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong with flamethrower. In World 10, Bowser attacks Mario & Luigi with Dr. Eggman in their Madzilla robot.He is the eighth boss He is also the ninth boss and the tenth boss. Dr. Eggman: Dr. Eggman appears as a boss in Worlds 9 and 10. In World 9, he rides in a Robotic Dragon to attack Wario & Waluigi. In World 10, Dr. Eggman rides in a Madzilla robot to attack Mario & Luigi with Bowser. He is the eleventh boss and the twelve boss. Robo kong:he is the thirdteenth boss in the game.he is a giant silver robot that looks like donkey kong. Lemmy koopa:he bounces on his ball and makes fireballs with his wand.he is the fourthteenth boss in the game. Roy:he is the fifthteen boss in the game. Ligwig:he is the sixteenth boss. Kootie pie:the seventeenth boss. Giant bowser.jr:the eighteenth and ninthteen boss. Giant dr.eggman:the twentyth boss. Bowser jr.rock:a rock that has legs and arms and has a drawn face of bowser.jr on it,he can do his running spin punch move to damage mario with his hard rocky arms and hands.he is the twenty first boss. King k. Rool:the twenty secound and twenty third boss. Goomba king:the twenty fourth boss. Petey pirannha:the twenty fifth boss. Angry wiggler:the twenty sixth boss. King boo:the twenty seventh and twenty eighth boss. Sand bird:the twenty ninth and thirdyth boss. Repaired metal sonic:the thirdy fourth boss. Red goomba:the thirdy fifth boss. Blue goomba:the thirdy sixth boss. Red and blue goomba:the thirdy seventh boss. REd and blue goomba and king goomba:The thirdy eighth boss. Coconut man:the thirdy ninth boss. King chili pepper ball:the fourthy and fourthy first boss. red paragoomba:the fourthy secound boss. Blue paragoomba:the fourthy third boss. King paragoomba:the fourthy fourth boss. Red and blue paragoomba:the fourthy fifth boss. Red and blue and king paragoomba:the fourthy sixth boss. Giant chili pepper ball:the fourthy seventh boss. Robot bowser:the fourthy eighth boss. Robot bowser.jr:the fourthy ninth boss. Robot petey pirannha:the fifthyth boss. Gooper blooper:the fifty first boss. Slimy:the fifty secound and fifthy third boss. Purple slimy:the fifthy fourth boss. Orange slimy:the fifthy fifth boss. Green slimy: the fifthy sixth boss. Yellow slimy:the fifthy seventh boss. Red slimy:the fifthy eighth boss. Blue slimy:the fifthy ninth boss. Crazy hammer bro:the sixty boss. Crazy boomerang bro:the sixty first boss. Crazy hammer bro and crazy boomerang bro:this boss is very tricky.he is sixty secound boss. Metal tails:the sixty third boss Metal knuckles:the sixty fourth boss Metal shadow:the sixty fifth boss Metal silver:the sixthy sixth boss Metal cream: the sixty seventh boss Metal amy: the sixty eighth boss Metal rouge:the sixty ninth boss. Robo sonic:the seventhyth first boss. Robo knuckles:the seventhyth secound boss. Robo tails:the seventhyth third boss. Bump burper:the seventhyth fourth boss. Fump farter:the seventhyth fifth boss. Giant bowser:the final boss in the game. Carmy 'o' crushy 'o' bot:the true final boss. Other Shadow the Hedgehog: After knowing what had happened, Shadow quickly tells everyone about Sonic's brainwashed friends. Silver the Hedgehog: He quickly tells everone about Sonic's brainwashed friends, along with Shadow. Rouge the Bat: While she is walking alone, she met Cinos. Rouge then tells everyone about Cinos. E-123 Omega: He appears in Shadow's side, telling everyone about Dr. Eggman's creation, Cinos. Blaze the Cat (cameo): She can be seen swimming in a lake, wearing a beautiful bathing suit. Sparky the Porcupine (cameo): He can be seen activating an old lighthouse. Froze the Dog (cameo): Froze can be seen working in a shaved ice stand. Plasma the Chipmunk (cameo): Plasma comes to Team Chaotix's house, having some tea with them. Team Chaotix (cameo): Team Chaotix let Plasma have some tea with them. Levels World 1: Mushroom Kingdom (5 Levels) Boss: Evil Knuckles, Espio and Vector World 2: Sandy Desert (6 levels) Boss: Evil Amy, Cream & Chesse and Charmy World 3: Snow Land (8 levels) Boss: Evil Tails, Blaze and Rouge World 4: Flower Beach (10 levels) Boss: Cinos the Hedgehog World 5: Posion Jungle (5 levels) Boss: Evil Sonic, Shadow and Silver World 6: Star Mountain (10 levels) Boss: Bowser Jr. World 7: Sky Fortress (15 levels) Boss: Metal Sonic World 8: Bowser's Castle (7 levels) Boss: Bowser World 9: Eggman's World (8 levels with Grand Stars that will restore the Chaos Emeralds) Boss: Dr. Eggman World 10: Rainbow Planet (9 Levels with bananas and money and the babies) Boss: Bowser & Dr. Eggman (last) Chao World: Play as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles or Amy. You can play with Chao in this area. Extra Stuff Amy's alternate costumes are Rouge, Princess, Tikal, Cream and Blaze. (Buy them in Chao Shop) Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Sparky are considered to be playable in Chao World. There is a sequel called:Mario and luigi:brain-washed 2:oh,no,it happended again . Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games